


Just Like the Jungle

by VexTimes



Series: Behind the walls of Area 77 [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Giant plants, Other, Oviposition, Seeds, Sex Pollen, Smut, Vines, only their mc personas, tentacle fucking, we don’t ship real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes
Summary: Bdubs 'accidentally' walks into Area 77. What he finds inside really grips him, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Bdubs/Giant plant
Series: Behind the walls of Area 77 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844389
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Just Like the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write faster than I do, rip. I hope you enjoy~!

Bdubs accidentally wandered onto Area 77 grounds, casually strolling around the place, taking in all the details. Nobody was there to stop him, to turn him away, so he continued his exploration of the place. Going inside one of the hangars he sees all the cells, most of which are empty, but one in particular contains something that catches his eye.

A plant. 

A giant, beautiful plant. A strong, vibrantly green stalk, with a flower made of purple and pink petals, gently moving as if it’s got a mind of its own. 

Bdubs wants to go in, he wants to inspect it from up close _so badly._ It’s like something compels him to get closer, begs him to get in. 

He tries the door, but it’s locked. The plant seems to react to this sound, turning its flower to the door, but Bdubs still can’t get it to open. There’s some kind of access panel with a code which, knowing Doc, is a lot more complicated than 0-0-0-0.

Bdubs watches as the plant snakes a few of its vines across the floor, prying and wiggling themselves underneath the door. Before he knows it, the plant has ripped the panel right off of the wall, and with a soft hiss the door is able to be opened without much hassle. Amazed and surprised at its strength, Bdubs enters the room.

Immediately he’s hit with a sickly sweet smell. His mouth starts watering, and his clothes feel too warm, too tight. Did they somehow replicate a jungle biome in this little cell? Bdubs uselessly fans himself.

He walks up to the plant’s stem, and touches his fingertips to it. Strokes it softly. It feels so... so _alive._ Soft, yet strong. 

He pulls his hand away and something sticky is left on his fingers, some kind of residue. Bdubs sniffs it and even darts his tongue out to taste it, the overly sweet taste somehow only adding to how hot he feels, sending his mind swimming.

Bdubs licks it off of his fingers and then goes straight to the stem, running his tongue up and tasting it. In the meantime vines snake across the ground up to him, up his legs, underneath his shirt. They tickle his sides and they spread the same sticky substance all over his chest and back. 

He breaks away from the plant to help them worm him out of his shirt. Bdubs attaches himself to the stem again when he’s free of it, relishing in how the stem feels against his bare skin. He finds himself growing even hotter, putting pressure on his dick which is already half hard. Bdubs grinds against it, moving with the vines as they trace his skin, tease his nipples, moving to tangle in his hair.

Then more of the vines move into his boxers, worming into his jeans. Bdubs groans, indulging himself in the saccharine substance, being prodded and squeezed and grasped everywhere. The vines rip his jeans off of him, his boxers sliding off smoothly soon after. Bdubs kicks his shoes off, his socks following as well. Suddenly other, thicker vines at his feet and arms grasp him tightly, and lift him up into the air.

Bdubs whines at the loss of friction, but it is soon replaced by one of the vines curling around his now hard cock, his clothes a messy pile underneath him on the ground. Bdubs takes notice of the change in temperature, but it’s not cold, per se. It’s... comfortable. A vine prods around his lips, and longing for more of that sweet, tingling taste Bdubs opens his mouth, allowing it to enter him, to slip in. 

It tastes just like the main stem, if not sweeter. It starts thrusting in _deep,_ and Bdubs is sure he would have gagged if not for the numb feeling that is slowly spreading in his throat. He happily allows the vine to fuck his throat, saliva and slick spilling out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin.

All the while the plant keeps caressing him, keeps touching him and restricting him from moving. Holding him in place, naked, suspended in the air. Completely at the plant’s mercy.

The vines creep around him, and it feels familiar to Bdubs. He’s done this before, a part in the back of his mind supplies. He knows what to do, how to take it. 

Bdubs gasps when the tentacle-like appendages find the crack of his ass, circling his entrance, teasing him. Not giving him the pleasure of actually entering him. The vine in his mouth squirts thick liquid down his throat, and Bdubs is forced to swallow it, sending his stomach churning. 

He’s left like that for a good while, the thick vine down his throat, one vine loosely wrapped around his cock, and two (or three? Bdubs can’t tell) of them near his ass, _waiting._

Bdubs knows what they were waiting for when he feels a strange sensation down there. The same numb feeling in his throat spreads throughout his body, and as he squirms around, vines teasingly slipping ever so slightly in and out of him, he hears, _feels_ slick starting to drip from his ass, dripping down his thighs.

Did... did the giant plant make him produce slick?

Bdubs can’t ponder about it much longer as the vines finally enter him, reaching so, so deep. Going even deeper, _deeper._ The numbness combined with the slick allows them to slide in easily, and Bdubs moans against the thick vine still fucking his mouth as they do so. They’re squirming around inside of him, brushing right against his prostate. They begin to thrust in and out, other vines still keeping him steady, not even allowing him to rock back into their movement. 

Bdubs allows the vines to fuck into him, their secretion making him feel both numb and on edge, combined with each end of his body being stimulated and _covered_ in slick, yet still being held tight in the plant’s grip. The contrast sends his mind spinning.

The vine around Bdubs’ cock seems to finally come to life and _squeezes_ him. His orgasm takes him by surprise, shooting sticky white come onto himself, some of it falling to the ground below. When Bdubs regains his composure he finds himself flipped upside down, the vines spreading his legs wide. They don’t stop fucking him, but it feels _good._ Bdubs doesn’t want them to stop. He doesn’t want this to _ever_ stop.

They’re stretching him open so wide. Preparing him. What for, Bdubs doesn’t know, but he doesn’t care. He’s losing himself in the sentient plant’s ministrations, enjoying it way too much. 

The vines keep on thrusting, not giving Bdubs a break and he _loves it._ It sends him way over the edge, overstimulating him even if he feels slightly numb. His entire body is covered in slick, spit, and who knows what other kinds of fluids that this plant exudes?

Suddenly the thrusting slows down, and the vine retreats out of his mouth. Bdubs gasps for air, not really noticing just how depraved of it he was all this time. He’s sure that his throat would have hurt if it wasn’t numbed by whatever that vine produces. He’s sure that his jaw _will_ hurt when whatever it is wears off.

The vines in his ass, which are slightly thinner than the other one, stretch him open, make space for a fourth (fourth! Bdubs realizes) vine, and it pushes in, filling him up so good, so wide, so _full._

Then he realizes what it must have been preparing him for.

He feels it as it pushes past his entrance, inside of the vine itself, somehow. It travels deeper and deeper, up into him, _so deep_ into him.

A seed. 

A giant seed for another one of these plants. Buried inside of him. Bdubs can feel his dick twitch at the thought. Blood rushes to his head.

And then another one pushes its way in, and another one, and Bdubs loses count as he gets lost inside of the feeling of being stuffed so, so _full._

When he thinks that he can’t take any more, when he _feels_ his belly stretched taut from all the seeds inside of him, he finds himself lowered to the ground. Silky soft petals wrap around him for comfort, lulling him to sleep. Bdubs feels about ready to pass out, but he is shocked to see a face staring at him from behind the glass. Locking eyes with the figure, Bdubs feels wide awake again.

Scar.

Scar is watching him. How long has he been there? How much has he seen? Crap, Bdubs technically isn’t even supposed to be here, he’s _trespassing,_ oh no-

Scar is with him in seconds, helping him up. It’s now he can move that Bdubs sees, _feels_ just how full he is. The seeds make his stomach bulge, making walking difficult, uncomfortable, making everything so _sensitive._

Scar takes off his jacket and puts it around Bdubs’ shoulders, and he then walks him out of the cell, leading him somewhere else. He quickly blocks off the door to the giant plant’s cell with solid iron blocks.

“I should have known that something like that would happen,” Scar sighs, and Bdubs would ask him about it if his throat didn’t feel so raw and painful.

Scar takes him to a different room. A smaller one, with a stack of shulker boxes in the corner. It’s decorated much more nicely. An office? No, there’s a bed. A bedroom? Scar’s bedroom?

“Sorry Bdubs, but you’re not getting out of here with those seeds inside of you. We can’t have any more of those... _things,_ pop up on the server. One is more than enough,” Scar laughs.

“Wh-” Bdubs tries to speak up but Scar shushes him with a finger against his sore lips.

“Let’s get them out, yeah? I know you’re tired, but it’s best we do it while you’re still loose,” He says, positioning Bdubs onto the bed, laying back and propping his legs up.

Bdubs doesn’t protest. Scar’s touch is gentle, and his soft hums could guide him to do just about anything, Bdubs thinks.

Scar slips his fingers inside of him, and Bdubs can feel that the numbing effect of the giant plant is wearing off. He whimpers, and Scar gently rubs his stomach.

Bdubs feels the seeds shift around inside of him. He can feel Scar coaxing them out. He shudders as each one brushes against his prostate, that too regaining feeling. The slick from his ass helps the seeds slip out more easily, the tapered ends and the thickened middle making for a rather interesting sensation.

He lays the seeds, guided by Scar’s soothing voice, one by one. He doesn’t even begin to count how many he has, content to just enjoy the feeling of every single one, knowing that Scar is watching him as he does so.

He’s been watching him before, too. Scar watched him get fucked, he watched him being _used._ Bdubs’ dick twitches against his stomach, hardening again.

He can’t see, but Scar collects all of the seeds in a shulker, storing them away safely. Once the last one is out Scar leans in and presses a kiss to Bdubs' forehead, whispering how well he’s done. 

Bdubs is breathing heavily, sweating, still covered in all kinds of liquids. He can smell the sweet substance of the giant flower still on him, _in_ him.

Scar only has to have his back turned for a second for Bdubs to reach down himself, one hand wrapping around his cock, the other immediately four fingers deep into his slick ass. He jerks himself off, missing Scar’s gentle touch. Missing the plant’s _inhuman_ grip.

If only Scar would help him finish- Maybe... maybe he can sneak into the other room again, maybe he can let himself be caught again. Maybe Scar will punish him this time, _oh..._

If he finds out where Scar is taking those seeds he can maybe steal them, take them back. He can plant them, have another one of those beautiful flowers grow. Have it take him, have it plant its seeds inside of him again-

Bdubs comes with a gasp, groaning as he rides it out, finally being able to freely touch himself, but feeling so, _so tired._

Scar smiles, tucks him in, and walks to the door. Bdubs barely has enough energy to keep his eyes open, but watches as Scar turns around to leave.

“Consider this a warning,” Scar says. “Just be glad Doc didn’t find you.” And with a wink, he’s off.

He’s alone.

Bdubs’ mind drifts into a soft, hazy sleep. Pain beginning to nip at the back of his mind.

It dawns on him. 

Scar enjoyed that.

Scar enjoyed watching him. He didn’t even clean him up. He didn't even offer him a potion of healing.

...Oh god, Bdubs isn’t getting out of here any time soon, is he?


End file.
